Creek's stories
by NikiX515
Summary: Little stories about Creek what I've been writing for can write on English. I'm very bad in English so sorry for bad grammar and other. This was made only for my study. I really try to do something cool.
1. I want you

Sign.

I`m feeling myself so good. I`m feeling light. I`m biting my lip and closing my eyes imagining his face. So calm, so beautiful. Every time when his deep blue eyes looks at me i feel how a shiver runs through my body. I feel my heeks blush. Every time when i can see him without shirt i can die. My hand reach to him, but i stop and go away. Every time i sit in washroom and think about him and his handsome face, about his good physique, about his black like resin hair. Every time i sit and tear my own blond and dirty hair thinking about how he looks at me.

"Ah, Craig!~" groaned me. My body has been start shacking. Panting, i looked down on dick in my hands. White liquid`s flowing down and dirty clothes. Close my eyes, i threw my head back. Oh, Craig, what`re you doing with me? Why am i so obsessed with you? You didn`t do nothing for me and i think you hate me but anyway i love you so much. I can`t stop think about you and your eyes, i can`t stop think about your perfect voice. I want touch you. I wish you was mine.

"You`ll be mine" said me "I promise"

After all i fell aspleep. But i could not sleep. All night i thought about how i will be do this. I thought about every detail and was so happy from this. Only one thought about what i`ll be touch him excited so much i couldn`t thought about something other. And finally this day begun. Take all things i need i went to school so fast i could. I wanted this so much and when i`d saw him i came to him. I`ve been shacking so much i think earthquke could start in every moment. He looked at me.

"Hi" said me and squeezed my bag what`s hang on my shoulder. His sight was set at me. I looked away "What`s up?"

"Nothing much" answered he 'Did you want something?"

"Oh, y-yeah. Do y-you want walk a few after school?" i looked on him. He kept silent so long i thought my plan was broken but after he said "Okay. See you after lessons"

He was going and i staying on one place, looking at him. I started blush. I was so happy cause he`ve agreed and we`re going walk. My hands and my body started shacking and me who was so excited started panic. Squeezed my green shirt, i started panted and went to washroom. Trying stop this feelings i just looked in broken mirror. My face was so red and my hickeys under of eyes was so...

"Shut up!" heard from cabin. A boy with red hair came out from this cabin. Black-hair boy came out for him. He looked drunk.

"Come on, Kyle, it was only one time" said boy who couldn`t stay normal.

"Stop it, Stan! You two have kissed!" Broflovsky screamed at Stan. I think, in this moment he could start cry. I just have been looking on this and keeping silent. Marsh only looked at boy "What will i do if she take you from me? Did you thought abou this?!"

"Kyle.."

But boy went away. Marsh went to him. I just stayed on one place and thought about this. This moment couldn`t go away from my head. What if in this moment some girl is taking him from me? What if he lied to me? I take my head into hands. I can lose him. Some girl can start date with him. I can to be alone again.

"Shit!" screamed me "Stop it! Stop! It can`t be! It will be not! Stop!"

After the bell rang. I looked around and sigh, went to classroom and started study. That`s normal. Nothing interesting didn`t be. Only me, my thought about Craig and rain outside the window. Hah, news have promised good weather. Well, now i know better don`t belive nobody. Nobody, nowhere and never. My parents speak it over and over again. Maybe so i`m so close in myself? It can be...

But anyway, lessons ended! I was so happy what finally i can meet with Craig! With my Craig. Craig who gave to me a change. Well, i think so. When i came to place i saw a boy who was waiting me. Smiled, i approached to him.

"Hi. I`m sorry, i`m late. How are you?" said me. I gave to him a juice. We went for a walk to a wood.

"I`m normal. You?"

"I`m pretty good" i`ve been looking at him and smiling. I coldn`t stop it. I felt myself so good. I think i never was so happy before.

"Well, why have you done bring me for a walk?"

"Because i`ve been wanting this so much. I mean you`re so cool and i think you`re very interesting so i want it. I want to be a friend with you and know about you more. And.." i stopped short and looked around. We were alone in this dense and horrendous wood. There is so quiet..

"And..?" asked he. I looked at him and started blush. My lips didn`t want say this. i just smiled, was looking at him and understanding how much i want touch him. So much i never wanted nothing as this. Looking at him and goint to him, i just smiled. He looked at me and started depart from me. "Dude?"

"Yes?" asked me.

"What are you doing?" he rested at tree by his back. I went to him so close i could. His face was so.. scared. His calm has went away. My hands slided on his chest and`ve unzip his jacket.

"I just want you. I want you so much. I`ve been wanting this moment so long" purred me.

"Dude, i`m not ready to this" said he. Don`t lie to me, honey, i know you want this. I know you look at me every lesson. I know you want this as much as me.

My hands squeezed his neck. I smiling, looked at him and how he tried stop me. You can`t, sweety, cause i`ve poured soporific into your juice. Don`t worry, that`s not danger.

"S-stop" wheezed he. His face became red because of i`ve been strangling him. He tried scratch me, escape and scream but could "T-Tweek, please.."

"No" said me "I`ll never. You`re mine and only! We`ll be happy together you`ll see! But for this i must do this"

"Y-you are crazy!"

"No. I`m falling in love into you" after he`ve fell asleep. I stopped this and dragged to some place where i can do all i want. It`s old little house near of lake. There i`ve undressed him and blinded. Now he is mine. His body is mine. His perfect eyes, black hair, his soft neck...

I dressed gloves and took scalpel. This thing was new and i so wanted use this at somebody important to me. Now i can do this. I can cut his skin, i can touch his hot body, his bones and feel his blood. My tongue going on his frash cut and licked his hot and salted blood. So perfect~

He`d woken after i`d made also one cut but more deep and bigger.

"What`re you fucking doing?! Stop it right now!" said he. I just looked at him amd smiled. Going to him, i kissed his thin lips. He`ve bitten me.

"Argh!" i recoiled from him and took at my lip. There was blood what flew down. My body started shake. "W-what?.."

"Let me go, you, fucking crazy asshole!"

"No, i will not" i was so angry. I squeezed cold scalpel in my hand, looking at him. My happiness has gone away. His face, his voice, all he mad me. Biting my lip, i sat at he. His eyebrow was frowning. I`ve squeezed his hair into hand and puted cold and sharp blade to his eye. Sweat appeared on his forehead.

"What are you..."

Suddenly souded a scream. Blood flew down from his eye where was sticked my scalpel. I smiled.

"Do you like it, honey?~"

"Fuck you, fucking bitch!" from his eyes came the tears. Yeah, let`s go! Cry more! Cry more, darling! I want to see your pain, i want to see your vinous blood, i want touch you inside! Please, cry more! I`m feeling how tighly into my pants, i`m feeling my hands is shaking. Oh, Craig, why are you so perfect?

I took out thing from his eye what has left on scalpel. Ah, what the beautiful blue eye! I`ve took this for memory. I`ll be look at this and think about you and your face. About blood what flowing from new hole where might be eye. I will, but now i should contunie this so i`m kissing your lips again and cuting your chest. Oh, yeah, your loud screams are so nice! Please, honey, scream more!

"Shit" said me when i`d looked at his viscera. While i was looking at his inner world, his blood was spreading on the floor. He stopped scream so loud. I closed eyes and unzip fly of pants. Sign. Excited flesh was free. I hold on a dick. Yeah, i`m finally can relax. I started masturbate, breathing and touching his viscera waht is so soft, so smooth and so nice to me. My groans`ve been souning on all house. It was so good, i wanted more and more. I squeezed his gut, lungs and finally i`ve squeezed his heart. I`ve cum. After i`d breathed, i`d looked at him. His lips became blue, his eye stick into somewhere. His heart has stop beatten.

"Hah, honey, you are so cute" said me and kissed him. I hold on his cheek and have pull out his heart after what have started eat it. So soft and delicious meat! Darling, you`re so amazing and inside! I`m so glad we finally did that. I`m so happy now you`re mine.

**_Oh, shit, where is your eye?_**


	2. Don't cry

"What?" Asked a man who was pouring a hot coffee into white cup, while his son was staying and looking on man, squeezing his own black short. Boy's heart had been biting so fast. A boy thought he will die. "What did you say?"

"I love one boy.." repeat he. Man've been keeping silent. This phrase've been sounding horrible. A man made a sip of bitter liquid. His face was very displeased.

"Who is it?" Asked he, looked at son and squeezed cup into hands.

"C-Craig Tucker.." hesitantly said blond-hair boy. His sight fell on the wooden floor.

"Well.." A man'd been trying to find words. He came to son, hugged him and quiet said "I think it's just illusion. You're so young for love and other".

A boy made a nod. He was understanding dad never will be understand him. No one can't understand him. So, Tweek just have go to the room. A man looking at him, squeezed cup.

No one can't take his son from him. No one can't spoil his son. He loves him so much so can do everything only for Tweek was protected. He smiled, went out from home and came to Tucker's family.

After this Tweek had crying. News has talked about murder what has happened in his city. News has talked about had killed family. Tucker's family. Tears flew down on his cheeks. A boy closed his mouth by hands and tried don't scream. Oh, what the horrible pain!

_"Don't cry, honey"_ said a man and hugged boy. His hands ironed him on head _"It's okay. I'm here"_

_"This is old.."_


End file.
